


Experimental Measures

by blv



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blv/pseuds/blv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine lab partner AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, which one is she?” the slight British man questioned as he looked around. This crowd of science nerds was definitely not his scene, but he was happy to help his best friend and roommate use his self-proclaimed ‘impeccable gay-dar’ to feel out if her newest crush had any sapphic leanings. The pre-semester mixer’s free booze wasn’t hurting either.  
  
The tiny brunette’s eyes swept the room and tried to find the perfect blonde curls above the mass of mostly bespectacled heads, but came up empty.  
  
“I don’t see her. Maybe she’s not coming,” she sighed.  
  
“Well, let’s not waste this opportunity. Run some pick-up lines by me.”  
  
“Um.. You’re accent is really hot. I read your paper on host-parasite relationships and was totally blown away. I’ve never actually met or talked to you but I think you’re sure gorgeous and amazing and your hair smells so good.”  
  
“Christ, Cosima, you wanna scare her away forever or actually get in her pants?”  
  
The brunette sighed. She’d been completely smitten with the French woman who had caught her eye in her microbiology lab a semester earlier. Her thesis had captured her attention and later, finding out that the same brilliant mind belonged to the most gorgeous women she had ever set eyes on left her enamored.  
  
Just as she had given up hope that the blonde would be a no show, she saw her practically floating through the double doors of the science wing. Delphine hastily grabbed a glass of sparkling wine from a tray of a passing server, looking out of place and awkward even among the gaggle of science geeks.  
  
“She’s here, Fe! Right over there,” Cosima gestured.  
  
“Wow,” he released a breath. “Damn girl. It makes total sense now. Okay, what’s the game plan?”  
  
“You could introduce us… and we could casually strike up a conversation?” she suggested.  
  
“Your wish is my command.”  
  
Felix grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her over to the blonde.  
  
“Hi,” he said unceremoniously to the surprised blonde. “I’m Felix and this is Cosima. We were scoping out the ‘normals’ of this party, and wanted to know what brings you here.”  
  
Delphine looked confused but instantly recognized Cosima Niehaus, the rising star of the biology department and flushed slightly at her gaze.  
  
“I, erm, am in the immunology department. My name is Delphine,” she thrust her hand out to Felix who nimbly shook it, scoping out the firmness of her handshake and analyzing her fingernails. She offered her hand to Cosima, shyly running her eyes over the petite brunette’s colorful dress, scarf, and multiple bracelets adorning her wrists.  
  
“Oh! Delphine as in Cormier?” Cosima feigned ignorance as she took her hand. “You’re French, right? You know if you ever need help translating any science-y stuff, I’m totally available for that kind of thing.”  
  
Delphine felt a slow burn rise across the back of her neck. _Pompous American ass. Is she insulting my English? Did she read my paper and find it lacking?_ Her mouth formed a grim line as she looked out among the crowd and pretended to remember an important appointment.  
  
“Forgive me, I need to step out. I just realized I was supposed to meet someone.” She ducked her head and muttered a brisk “Nice to meet you” and was out the door in a flash.  
  
“Okay, those were not the pick up lines we rehearsed, Cos,” Felix pointedly reminded when the blonde was completely out of earshot.  
  
Cosima groaned.  
  
_Stupid overly, excited mouth,_ she admonished herself.

\---------------------------------------------

 _What would make her think there’s a problem with the way I wrote my thesis?_  
  
Delphine’s blood was boiling now, even in the cool night air. She had found herself staring at the brunette during their shared molecular biology class last semester hoping she might have the courage to ask her to meet outside of class. She had been intrigued by the outspoken girl, who seemed to be just as genuinely passionate about science as she was. It was rare to find someone with the intelligence to carry on conversations about her favorite topics in their shared field. Now she was glad she never took the risk to befriend her.  
  
She knew going to the pre-semester mixer would be a mistake, and had foolishly convinced herself that she should get out, and try to make some friends. Or perhaps that was the ever-present echo of her mother’s voice in her head. She much preferred curling up on her comfortable couch with her favorite book in hand to any sort of social gathering. She vowed to stay away from the awkward and forced school events from now on.

  
\---------------------------------------------

“Scott, dude, I’ll do anything. I’ll bring beer to Runewars night for, like, ever,” Cosima implored. She had been attempting to bribe her friend and TA of her upcoming lab since the moment she had accidentally insulted Delphine.  
  
“Cosima, it’s a self directed lab. It’s not like I can just change the format all willy-nilly! It doesn’t even make sense for it to be partnered!”  
  
“Buddy, I’ll do anything. I’ll bring pot brownies. I’ll bring my future, totally amazing, French girlfriend to game night. I’ll knit Denise a cat sweater.”  
  
There was a long pause at the end of the line.  
  
“Okay, but not wool. That’ll probably make Denise uncomfortable. Synthetic yarn only.”  
  
“Deal.” Cosima was elated.

\---------------------------------------------

Delphine entered her genetics lab a few minutes early and found an empty table near the center of the room. She had spent the last several days since her failed social outing decompressing with a long queue of documentaries and a few bottles of wine. She was glad to fully immerse herself in the very full schedule she carefully created. Throwing herself into school had been the most natural and calming part of her life since she was a young girl.  
  
She noticed a familiar face nervously shuffling papers at the front of the class, and scanning the room warily.  
  
_Sean.. or Scott?_ He was in several of her classes last semester and though he seemed totally harmless and sweet, she was almost positive he was good friends with Cosima. Cosima, her now sworn enemy, who had implied her intellect was lacking enough that she might need help with her thesis. She inhaled deeply and talked herself down. She had spent the last few days swearing that she would not let the dreadlocked girl affect her anymore (than she already had).  
  
As if on cue, the object of her thoughts burst through the lab room’s door with such fanfare, her entrance caused Delphine to look up. The blonde hastily averted her eyes and pretended to study a fascinating smudge on the floor.  
  
_Oh god please don’t let her sit with me. Please. Please. I will even start being a believer after this._  
  
Clearly, Delphine’s prayers went unheard, as Cosima hurriedly slid into the empty stool next to her.  
  
“Heeeeeey. Delphine, right?” the brunette grinned as she began unloading her notebook and pens from her messenger bag.  
  
“Um, yes, I was saving this seat—“ she began but was interrupted by a very relieved looking Scott.  
  
“Hi all, welcome to the Genetics, Genomics, and Development lab. We are switching things up a bit, and instead of a self directed lab that corresponds with your lecture, we will be working together in pairs. Your current table mate will be your partner for the entire semester. You will be working together in class to run experiments as well as meeting outside of class on your own time to analyze your results and collaborate on reports.” Scott finished his rehearsed monologue and quickly added, “You should take the rest of the class to look over the syllabus and determine when you will meet to write reports. I am available to answer any questions.”  
  
He slyly looked at Cosima and gave a slight nod.  
  
_Damn. He really knocked this one out of the park._  
  
Delphine blanched at the thought of having to meet with her pretentious enemy and looked around the room for another lab partner. All the other students had paired up and were enthusiastically making plans to meet.  
  
She was jolted from her exit strategy as Cosima spoke.  
  
“So.. I’m finished with most of my classes by 4, and I’m totally free all day Saturday and Sunday. Any of those sound good to you?” she glanced hopefully at the blonde, looking for any sign of interest.  
  
“Actually, I think it would be better if we worked independently and then submitted our results to each other via email.”  
  
Cosima visibly wilted, faltering for the second time from the French beauty’s words.  
  
“Well, yeah I suppose we could do that. But I think at the very least we should set a weekly note swapping and report writing date to go over everything in person. I’m pretty serious about my grade in this class..” Cosima trailed off, feebly attempting to secure at least one extracurricular coffee date.  
  
_Great! So she thinks I’ll lower her GPA just by being near her._ Delphine stewed.  
  
“Why don’t we email first, and if it seems like we need to meet, we can schedule a time later. I wouldn’t want to bog you down anyway,” she tactfully responded, as she gathered her belongings and slipped out of the class.

\---------------------------------------------

  
Not one to give up instantly, Cosima diligently emailed her first set of lab results to Delphine’s assigned college email address, adding a her availability for meeting, and received no response. The next week, she emailed a particularly vague explanation of results with a cheery “I’d be happy to explain more in person” to which Delphine took as yet another affront to her intellect and refused to acknowledge.  
  
Finally, after several weeks of little to no response and a particularly frustrating “Got it, thanks” she purposely left out pertinent information just to see if Delphine was even reading her emails. She checked her email for a reply, letting out a discouraged grumble. She formed a half baked plan and finally fell asleep, with the French woman at the forefront of her dreams.

\---------------------------------------------

After a particularly quiet lab session, Delphine moved to pack up her bag and dart out of class, not noticing Cosima slowly packing her bag next to her. The brunette perked up when she heard a muttered “See you next week” as opposed to the icy silence she had received the past few weeks. Delphine was so preoccupied with getting out of the lab and away from Cosima, she failed to notice that the object of her malice was quietly trailing a few meters behind her.  
  
_Not a stalker, just getting to know her. Maybe figuring out where she studies so that we can bump into each other, work on our report, and both get a good grade. For science!_  
  
She grinned as she watched Delphine slip into the university’s library, and expertly took the stairs two at a time to make her way to the third floor, the least utilized of the entire building.  
  
Delphine knew that hiding out among the oldest reference books in the upper reaches of the school’s library was probably a totally unnecessary and, admittedly, a little immature precaution against running into Cosima, but it was a risk she was willing to take to avoid her lab partner. She couldn’t place why the other woman’s disdain had made such an impact on her thoughts, but she didn’t want to spend anymore time with her to find out.

\---------------------------------------------

“Delphine! Hi. I’m so glad I ran into you. I was thinking now would be a good time to write one of our reports. Together. Like, as in partners… Lab partners.”  
  
Delphine looked up from her mountain of study material to find the brunette expectantly grinning down at her. She was filled with nervous energy and was bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Her always in-motion hands were clasped together and it appeared that they could not find a true purpose, just interlocked and fighting each other instead of their rightful place in the swimming in the air around their owner’s head. It was an adorable sight.  
  
_Not adorable. Adversary. Antagonist. Archenemy._ Delphine rapidly attempted to squash any warmth with negative feelings toward the bundle of nerves in front of her, not bothering to question how she had even found her in the first place.  
  
“I was just about to email you the notes. I can send them over in about an hour,” she glanced down at her watch, realizing she had completely lost track of time and it was much later than she expected.  
  
“Well, I’m here now, so we can make it super easy, and I can just work on our report right now,” she said, sliding into the chair across from her and unpacking her messenger bag.  
  
Caught off guard, Delphine sighed, and admitted defeat for this round. It didn’t appear that her edgy lab mate was going to take no for an answer, and she would have to spend an hour being subtly insulted in her favorite quiet spot. She wondered what other flaws Cosima might find to point out. She found her lab notebook at slid it to the brunette, who opened it and let out a huge gasp.  
  
“Oh jeez Delphine. Your handwriting is so incredible. It’s totally legible and everything makes sense. My god! You have margins! I always end up scribbling little indecipherable codes to myself in the margins. I’ll make up a shorthand version of something but totally forget what I meant and have to scratch my head for 20 minutes trying to remember my train of thought,” she babbled, completely unaware that the blonde’s grimace had slowly turned into the slightest hint of a smile.  
  
“Yes, Cosima. I can have passable penmanship. After being immersed in some form of education for the past two decades, I can take notes as well,” she sarcastically jabbed.  
  
Cosima’s face fell. It always appeared the French woman took offense whenever she opened her mouth. She opened her laptop and immediately began the report using the impeccable notes, trying to avert her gaze and not openly stare at Delphine.

  
\---------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after carefully asking for Delphine’s opinion on formatting and word choice, she saved their report and closed her laptop. She took a moment to lean back and stretch, hearing a satisfying pop of her back.  
  
“I’m starving. You want to grab a bite with me? I know this awesome little dive a few blocks from here. They serve some pretty decent pub food.”  
  
Delphine looked up, completely surprised by the offer but a little too delirious and hungry to put up much of a fight. Cosima saw the war playing out on her gorgeous features and grinned, knowing she was about to score her first *not* date with Delphine Freaking Cormier.  
  
“I guess I could use something to eat. I might have only had a granola bar today,” she wryly admitted.  
  
“Awesome. Perfect. It’s on me since you let me barge in on your study session.”

  
\---------------------------------------------

Cosima led the way to the bar, talking a mile a minute and excitedly gesturing with every word. Delphine didn’t catch much, a breathless story about her friends who worked at the bar who were practically family (not like I’m a regular alcoholic!) and the food she would order them (mind blowing curry fries!).  
  
By the time they made their way into the small, dimly lit room, Delphine was exhausted and craving a stiff drink. Cosima greeted the bartender who flashed her a knowing smile as her eyebrows raised toward Delphine. Delphine could’ve sworn she saw a blush creep up her lab partner’s neck, but with such dim mood lighting, she couldn’t be sure.  
  
“What’ll it be?” the bartender stood in front of the pair on the barstools, and slid two coasters in front of them.  
  
“I know for sure we are having a massive order of curry fries and whatever the lady would like to drink,” she gestured to Delphine.  
  
“An IPA if you have one.”  
  
“Same for me, then.” The surprise on Cosima’s face was clearly evident as she nudged Delphine playfully. “Didn’t peg you as a beer drinker, Cormier.”  
  
“When in Rome,” she gestured to the surroundings.  
  
“Touche.”  
  
They were interrupted by a loud ringing emanating from Cosima’s pocket. She grabbed her phone and glanced at the caller ID.  
  
“It’s Felix. Do you mind? I hate to be so rude, but it might be an emergency,” she apologized.  
  
“No, no, not at all.”  
  
Cosima answered her phone and Delphine strained to hear the other end. She felt rude for listening in, but Cosima was the one interrupting their conversation with the phone call.  
  
“Hey Fe, what’s up. Mhmm, yeah. No, I’m not interested in you setting me up with your masseuse friend. Yeah, I got the photo you sent… Actually, I do get out enough. Yes, in fact am out right this very second… with Delphine.”  
  
Delphine briefly wondered if Felix remembered her from the mixer or if Cosima had mentioned her to him in other conversations. She could not make out the last few grumbles from Cosima as she swiftly hung up the phone and put it away.  
  
“I’m so sorry. Felix can be kind of an overbearing pain sometimes. He keeps trying to set me up with every lesbian he meets. He even sent me her picture. Kind of awkward.”  
  
Delphine felt an odd tinge of emotion rising in her chest.. jealousy? No, definitely not. She was Cosima’s lab partner and not much else. Although they seemed to be headed down the path of friendship, and she scolded herself for letting this tiny woman take up so much of her time.. and, as of lately, thoughts.  
  
“Let me see!”  
  
“Uh, no, that’s not necessary,” Cosima shifted uncomfortably on her barstool and protectively guarded her pocket, but Delphine was far too agile and snatched the phone from the pocket with ease. She swiped open the phone’s lock screen to reveal the offending text message conversation with Felix and a photo of a blonde smiling directly into the camera. Delphine’s heart sank when she realized that the woman was absolutely gorgeous with perfect dimples and shining blue eyes. She hastily shoved the phone back into Cosima’s waiting hands and plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
“So you’re not into blondes, then?” she joked.  
  
“Oh god, no I love blondes. I mean not, like, every blonde. Not this blonde specifically. Or like…” Cosima took several calming breaths, not expecting to have to explain her ideal mate to her literal ideal mate sitting directly in front of her. “I mean, we just have so little in common. What would we even talk about? I’m only interested in someone I could share things with.. Someone who gets me, y’know?”  
  
Delphine understood completely. Her very few and far between dating experiences ended in disaster because she had not yet learned this simple fact about herself, which Cosima had articulated perfectly.  
  
“I know exactly—,” she began, but was interrupted by their bartender delivering their food with flourish.  
  
Delphine unconsciously flushed at the near spilling of emotions to this woman who had endeared herself to her quickly melting heart. She quieted herself for the rest of the night, allowing the dreadlocked girl to direct the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

After their impromptu post-report writing meal, Cosima showed up to Delphine’s not so private corner of the library nearly everyday, most of the time bearing coffee or snacks.   
  
“Brain food!” she would announce, pushing a blueberry scone and latte toward the blonde. “I know how you forget to eat.”  
  
It became almost natural to expect the brunette at the most inconvenient times (all of them) but she was beginning to almost look forward to it. They would mostly work silently and independently across the table, with Cosima attempting to interrupt their shared studying as little as possible and not become a nuisance. Occasionally, Delphine would look up, only to find the brunette abruptly averting her eyes as if caught in the act. The act of what, Delphine was uncertain. _Finding a misplaced freckle on my face, no doubt,_ she thought wryly.  
  
Delphine was almost disappointed when she spent an entire afternoon studying alone, with Cosima nowhere to be found. She was packing up her belongings, when her whirlwind of a lab partner hurried over to their table.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so glad I caught you! I was just headed over to grab your notes from the lab. I just got so caught up with this thing I had to do..” she trailed off.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t have my notes with me. I left them at home, but I’ll just email them to you later tonight.”  
  
“Oh that’s perfect! I’ll walk you home and grab your notes. Then you won’t have to type them. You can save time and I’ll get my exercise. It’s a win-win!”   
  
Delphine felt herself unable to resist Cosima’s logic, again. She led the way to her off campus apartment while Cosima trailed behind her, rehashing her day, which strangely involved finding a pattern for a knitted cat sweater.

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
“Oh my god. Your place is amazing. Totally clean and put together and just like you,” Cosima winced, thinking her compliment could be misconstrued by the blonde, once more.  
  
Delphine felt a warm rush creep up her neck, but this time it was not fueled by contempt. The compliment made her.. flustered? Nervous?   
  
She ignored it and instead busied herself finding her notes.   
  
“Did you eat today? I know you sometimes forget..”  
  
“Yes, Cosima, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. I did manage to survive 27 years before meeting you,” Delphine joked. This time, Cosima could see the twinkle in her eyes, and did not take offense.  
  
“Okay, Miss ‘This Granola Bar Is Totally a Meal’ Cormier, I was just asking because there is a totally amazing deep dish pizza place down the street and I have it on good authority that they deliver. I could order a pizza while I write the report.. just ‘cause you’ve been such a good lab partner and all.”  
  
Delphine looked at her watch. It was getting late, and Cosima was correct - she hadn’t eaten much during the day, being preoccupied with classes and studying. Cosima studied her body language carefully, trying not to be too excited as she nodded slightly and relented.

  
\---------------------------------------------

“So no boyfriends since you’ve been here? Or dating..” Cosima trailed off with the very obvious leading question.  
  
A half full bottle of wine sat in the middle of Delphine’s coffee table, along with two nearly empty glasses. Both women’s legs were tucked under the table, with their laptops, reading materials, and various notes spread out on every available surface.  
  
“God no, I don’t have time for dating. The last time I even tried to attend a social event I was gravely insulted and had to leave early,” she lightly joked.  
  
Cosima’s heart clenched and a wave a nausea overtook her. She felt lightheaded and stood up to create space between them, a flood of babbling spilling out of her mouth.  
  
“Shit, that was my terrible attempt at flirting. I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just so intimidated by you and your total gorgeousness that word salad just fell out of my mouth like it always does when I’m around you..”  
  
Delphine barely registered *flirting* and *gorgeousness* before she realized Cosima literal backpedaling pathway was blocked by a very large stack of text books. Before the brunette had time to react, she tumbled backwards over the books and fell flat on the floor, bumping her head and skewing her glasses on the way down.  
  
Delphine jumped up, lifting the brunette carefully by the wrists, and righting her crooked glasses on her face.   
  
“Couch. Now.” the blonde demanded. She sprang into action as Cosima gingerly dragged herself to the couch.   
  
Returning with an aspirin, an ice pack, and a towel, Delphine knelt in front of her companion and brushed a stray deadlock back into place behind her ear.  
  
“Look at me,” she demanded, gazing deeply into her brown eyes, looking for signs of a concussion. She smoothed the top of her head and gently traced the curve to the back of her skull. “Does this hurt?”  
  
Cosima swallowed sharply and shook her head.  
  
“Mon pauvre chiot,” she whispered as she dropped a small kiss on the top of Cosima’s head.  
  
Cosima could every nerve ending in her body alight at the small touch, and knew with every ounce of her body that she craved much, much more.  
  
“Actually, it does kind of hurt on my cheek.”  
  
Delphine paused and placed a featherlight kiss on her right cheek, a bare millimeter from the corner of her lips.  
  
“The other one,” she cheekily let out, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The French woman narrowed her eyes, and slowly, painfully, trailed her lips over the expanse of the brunette’s mouth to place a brief kiss on her left cheek.  
  
Cosima was grinning like an idiot now, trying to see how far she could push her companion in her new game.  
  
“What if I told you my neck is kind of achey?” she baited.  
  
Delphine grabbed the icepack, wrapped it in a towel, and placed it in the brunette’s hands.  
  
“Too cold,” she replied simply, placing the pack back on the coffee table. She raised her eyebrows to challenge the blonde.  
  
Delphine’s gaze wandered to the breadth of her friend’s neck, noticing the nearly imperceptible thrum of the pulse point matching the wild beating of her own heart.   
  
“You’re such a brat,” she managed to get out before leaning in and placing several gentle kisses along the long plane of soft skin, continuing to edge of her cheek and making her way to Cosima’s mouth. She was suddenly jolted back into reality when she heard a low moan escape from deep within the brunette’s throat. She pulled back and was surprised to see Cosima’s pupils dilated and darkened with desire.   
  
Her shock was evident in her expression, and Cosima’s heart clenched and her face instantaneously shifted from lust to apprehension.  
  
“Hey, sorry, we don’t have to, uh.. I didn’t mean to..” but she was easily silenced with the softest lips she had ever felt pressed lightly against her own.   
  
The endless wandering thoughts and nightly dreams could not have come close to preparing her for the feeling of Delphine’s perfect, silky lips gently exploring her mouth. To say the French woman was an expert kisser was a complete understatement. She was tender yet probing, softly exploring Cosima’s lips with her own.  
  
Delphine’s senses were overloaded, each synapse firing at once. Her brain registered “soft” before moving immediately to “sexy”. She didn’t know her body could feel like this — as if Cosima poured gasoline on the fire that had been slowly building since the day they met. She needed more contact and trailed her fingertips from Cosima’s wrists up her arms, and threaded her fingers through dreadlocks, to cradle her face in her hands.   
  
Cosima pulled slightly away, enough allow them to catch their breath, but kept their foreheads pressed together. Delphine smiled shyly at the intimacy of it all.   
  
“So. Uh. Wow, this is unexpected. And totally amazing. But you cannot be comfortable down there..” she acknowledged Delphine still kneeling on the floor between her legs.   
  
“Non. Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable?”   
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
Delphine delicately stood up, and grabbed Cosima’s hand, intertwining their fingers to slowly lead them to her bedroom.   
  
“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.. making out all night and cuddling is totally sexy and romantic and fine by me.”  
  
Delphine smiled and nodded an affirmative. She knew she didn’t want to rush this new, amazing experience and wanted to savor every last moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine awoke tangled in Cosima’s limbs, her long form completely conquered by toned arms encircling her, and legs protectively woven between her own. She quietly thought back to the night spent kissing and gently exploring Cosima’s body with her fingertips, clad in a pair of her own boxers and oversized tank top. She felt like a lovestruck teenager after a particularly chaste make out session but was giddy all the same.   
  
Cosima shifted and placed a new round of kisses on the perfect expanse of her back, trailing over the points of her vertebrae to end at the soft skin of her neck. Delphine flipped over so they were face-to-face.  
  
“Mmm, morning, Ms. Cormier. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine those words would be coming out of my mouth.”   
  
Cosima’s shit eating grin was contagious and Delphine beamed.  
  
“No? Not even your wildest dreams?”  
  
“I mean, you and bed and cuddling might’ve been in there for sure. There wasn’t very much talking, I suppose,” she blushed.   
  
“So you’ve been pining over me for exactly how long then?”  
  
“Oh no, I pine for no woman,” she paused. “Maybe I had the world’s biggest, most obvious crush, but definitely did not pine. I am pine-less.”  
  
Delphine thought back to the previous few weeks’ ‘random’ run ins, and barest touches that left her palms burning and skin tingling. She could literally feel her heart swelling with affection for this woman. Pure joy replaced her ever-present sense of loneliness, and she felt compelled to make a confession of her own.   
  
“Perhaps I was a little envious of that blonde girl Felix was trying to set you up with.”   
  
“A-ha! I knew it! So you’ve been pining over me for weeks now?”  
  
“Oh no, I am also, how did you put it? Pine-less. Perhaps completely oblivious to a charming girl’s advances, but also without pine.”   
  
Cosima could not help but be enamored with the way the French woman was attempting to turn a phrase and grinned foolishly in response.  
  
“Well in that case, this charming girl should probably be on her way. I have a 9 o’clock class that I only want to be 10 minutes late for.”  
  
Delphine sighed; the thought of her gorgeous bedmate leaving was an unfortunate reality.   
  
“I could make you breakfast? I mean.. brain food for your day.” She didn’t know where this offer emerged, but she was desperate for a few extra minutes with Cosima, especially if she just happened to be clad in her very worn, very gauzy tank top.  
  
“Sure thing. I can definitely stick around for a quick bite.”  
  


\---------------------------------------------

  
Delphine’s day was a blur. She could barely pay attention in class; the small woman completely overtook her thoughts during her morning classes. She was certain her cheeks were sore from the permanent smile that had overtaken her usually somber features. She felt like a giggly school girl anticipating her upcoming study session with Cosima.   
  
She was surprised to find the ruler of her thoughts already deeply immersed in a captivating text; she was so engrossed she did not hear the woman sneak up behind her.   
  
She wrapped her arms around her waist, whispering seductively into her ear, “I can’t stop thinking about last night.”  
  
Cosima shivered as the warmth of the body pressed to her spread everywhere and landed squarely between her legs. She turned her head slightly to catch Delphine’s rosy lips in a quick kiss before studying the perfection of her face up close.  
  
“Mmm, yes, please sneak up on me anytime and distract me from this horrible term paper,” she laughed.   
  
“Oh I was planning a really great distraction, if you’re up for it.. I know you’re really busy with that paper though, and understand if you can’t step away from a few hours,” she teased her companion as she pulled away from the embrace.  
  
“I can be ready in five,” Cosima shoved herself back from the table and scrambled to gather her textbooks and materials in an almost comical rush.

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
  
The girls exited the library with their arms linked, with Cosima shuffling double time to match her long-legged companion’s stride.  
  
“Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Do you really want me to tell you and ruin the surprise?”  
  
Cosima could not argue with her logic and laughed at the absurdity of this woman knowing her so very well in such a short period of time.   
  
Delphine expertly led the way, well past the confines of the campus and into the city proper. Their path led beyond the main thoroughfare and onto a hidden side street. Delphine stopped in front of a tiny restaurant tucked in the corner of a courtyard and pulled Cosima close.  
  
“I just thought since we didn’t have a proper first date, maybe I could bring you to my favorite place in the city,” she faltered, suddenly becoming insecure with her idea of sharing a small, private part of herself with the brunette.   
  
She was quickly reassured when the smaller woman pulled her into a hug and murmured into her ear, “I love it. I’m so excited.”  
  
The girls entered the tiny space and were greeted jovially by a man in the kitchen window who gestured for them to take any of the few seats available. He rounded the corner to stand near Delphine and give her two pecks on the cheek.  
  
“Bonsoir, Delphine,” he spoke in heavily accented English. “I have not seen you for many weeks, I was beginning to think you flew the coop without telling us!”  
  
Cosima realized he was speaking in English solely for her benefit, and appreciated the boisterous man’s consideration.   
  
“Bonsoir, Yves. Je suis désolé, I have been so busy with school and…” she trailed off remembering she had missed several weekly meals at her favorite restaurant in favor of being whisked away by Cosima’s impromptu dinners and late nights studying.   
  
“All is forgiven, mon chou,” he interrupted her thoughts. “And who is this?”   
  
“This is Cosima,” she beamed. “Cosima, this is Yves. He made sure I was fed properly, before you took over his duties,” she joked.   
  
“Ah what a pleasure to meet you Cosima! It is nice to see this one so cheerful for a change, eh?” He smiled down to the blushing blonde and turned to head for the kitchen, calling out behind him, “I’ll bring out your favorites!”  
  
Delphine’s face was a deep red and Cosima couldn’t help but smirk. “So I take it you had many a lonely night here?”  
  
“Well, my life wasn’t so full of excitement before I met you. Mostly studying and wine. And of course my weekly date with Yves,” she smiled timidly.  
  
The Frenchman appeared with two steaming crocks of soup and a small tart on a rectangular tray.  “Pissaladière et aigo boulido, your favorites. I’ll be back with wine,” he presented with flourish.   
  
“Oh my god, this smells amazing!” Cosima unabashedly dug in to the flaky onion pastry, her head rolling back in bliss. “I swear I could die happy right this very moment. A beautiful girl, amazing food, the perfect wine.”  
  
“We haven’t even gotten to dessert, ma cherie.”  
  
“Mmm, I could definitely think of what I want for dessert,” a cocky smirk overtaking her face.   
  
Delphine playfully swatted her arm. “You might not even get dessert if you continue being so cheeky.”  
  
“I will be on my best behavior for the rest of the night,” she promised.

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
Cosima certainly did her best to behave, and was rewarded with casual conversation that effortlessly segued into more personal questions; investigations that were left unexamined during the more structured studying sessions.   
  
They each learned about each other’s families, hometowns, and little snippets from daily life. Delphine was surprised to learn that Cosima had been equally as lonely before they met. Cosima was in awe of Delphine’s intelligence, and amazed at the wit the woman possessed. Their plates had long been cleared, and a bottle of wine easily disposed of by the time they each noticed the time. They said their goodbyes and thank yous to Yves, promising to return much sooner next time, and set off to campus.   
  
When they reached the street Cosima’s lived on, she wistfully said, “I should probably head home, my house is a few blocks back that way.”  
  
“Oh mon ami, you did not want to come back to my flat? For a, ehm, night cap?” Delphine suggested.  
  
Cosima nodded furiously and grabbed the blonde’s hand, practically skipping the next few blocks to her apartment. 

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
Delphine realized her offer was a mistake after she confirmed that the pair had completely obliterated her stock of wine a few days prior. She turned to the brunette empty-handed, and apologized for the small deception (although it had gotten the woman into her apartment, so what was the harm?).  
  
“I can think of something else we could do to keep us entertained,” Cosima moved deftly forward to capture the taller woman in her arms, carefully dropping kisses along the length of her neck, traveling oh-so-slowly to her ear before claiming it in mouth. The brunette reveled in the soft whimper it elicited and silently vowed that the blonde’s  
pleasure would be her new life goal -- science be damned.  
  
She was surprised when the blonde’s hands easily grazed her sides, traveling the length of her body with ease.  
  
“Oh god, you feel so amazing,” the brunette whimpered, completely enamored.   
  
The moaning paired with the term of endearment were all Delphine needed to urge her forward; she let her instincts guide her. She was engrossed by the groans and breathy sighs emitting from the brunette, excited knowing she was the one who made the small woman arch for more contact. She realized that she was an addict for this woman, and her total satisfaction was all-consuming. She let her long fingers trail slowly up and down her torso, slipping under the front of her shirt to find two perfectly alert nipples. She watched with glee as the Cosima’s mouth dropped open and let out long sigh, just as she brushed both of her thumbs roughly over the sensitive skin.   
  
“Ohhh my godddd, Delphine. Fuck.”   
  
“Yes ma cherie, is there something you would like?”  
  
“You are such a fucking tease,” the brunette let out harshly.  
  
Cosima was broken from her complete stupor as the blonde led them to her bed for the second time in 24 hours. Unlike the previous encounter, this time the blonde was on a mission. She pushed the brunette into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and, with laser like focus, removed her cardigan, tossing it to the side. Cosima got the hint, and began unbuttoning the taller woman’s shirt, frustrated by the sheer number of tiny obstacles blocking her way to skin. She was stopped by Delphine practically ripping her tank top up and over her head to reveal her naked upper torso. All insecurity about her nudity was immediately dissolved when she the blonde sucked her lower lip into her teeth and murmured, “You are so beautiful.” Delphine took in the perfect form in front of her, lightly grazing her fingertips up and down the brunette’s sides, committing every node of her ribcage to memory .  
  
“Pants off,” Cosima commanded, breaking the blonde’s silent reverie. “I need to see you.”   
  
She took the opportunity to slide out of her jeans, as the blonde peeled off her skin-tight pants and underwear to reveal a mass of tidily trimmed curls, completely damp with arousal.  
  
“Oh fuck, Delphine. You are so fucking gorgeous.” She grabbed her wrist and inched fully onto the bed, dragging the taller woman with her, Cosima sitting back against a pile of pillows and the blonde’s knees anchored firmly over her lap.   
  
“So hey, we totally don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with—“  
  
Delphine laughed at the absurdity. “You are naked. In my bed. With me on top of you. And you are questioning what I want?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Consent is sexy.”  
  
“Okay then, Cosima. I want you,” she placed a kiss on the brunette’s neck.   
  
“I want you to fuck me.” Another kiss in the hollow of the space below her ear.   
  
“And I want you to teach me how to fuck you.” A kiss on her lips.   
  
Cosima could not recall being more turned on by anyone, ever. A few simple sentences had her so aroused she could barely contain herself. Her hands found Delphine’s body, happy to oblige her demands.   
  
“Oh shit,” she let out. “You are so fucking wet,” she acknowledged the warmth at her fingertips.  
  
“I told you - I’ve been thinking about you all day.”  
  
Cosima let out a harsh breath, completely overwhelmed with the admission.  
  
“Is this okay?” she asked, gently dragging her fingers through the slick folds.  
  
“Of course, mon ami,” she paused. “Please fuck me.”  
  
The demand was the only impetus Cosima needed, and she gently slipped two fingers inside overwhelming wetness.   
  
Delphine let out a small moan, eyes screwed shut, lower lip firmly sucked into her teeth. She found a slow rhythm, pumping her hips up and down, using her knees to guide her to the perfect pressure. Cosima carefully curled her fingers in sync to the cadence, stroking soft pulses inside the blonde’s center. Her free hand was trailing blunt nails across every conceivable inch of skin exposed to her; down her legs, over the perfect curve of ass, up her damp back.   
  
“Mmmmgahhhh, oh god that’s perfect,” the blonde cried out, opening her eyes to reveal the brunette laving her nipple with slow, practiced circles. Delphine could feel her lover everywhere at once and she was set ablaze with electricity.  
  
Cosima could sense the blonde was overwhelmed, and stopped her other ministrations to focus solely on her digits pumping inside.   
  
“That feels so good,” she groaned. “What are you doing to me?”   
  
Cosima slipped to fingers of her free hand into Delphine’s slack-jawed mouth to mirror the curling of her fingers below. The blonde immediately began sucking at the digits, swirling her tongue around them, completely lost in the sensation of having Cosima in her mouth and cunt all at once.   
  
The brunette felt the woman pulse around her fingers, rocking in several more clenching thrusts, and a wild cry, and she knew Delphine had come undone.   
  
Delphine drooped down, melting into the tender embrace of her tiny counterpart who was busy placing an indiscriminate pattern of small kisses along the nape of her neck. She wondered if she had ever been so content; finding that her head fit perfectly in the nook of the brunette’s neck, arms coiled around each other, legs intertwined. She let the happiness from this new discovery wash over her and relaxed into the embrace.   
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
“Yes, more than okay. Just let me rest and you can show me how to do that to you.”  
  
“How about we just rest for now? We have the whole weekend to stay in bed.”  
  
“Mmmm, sleep sounds good.” She nuzzled closer to Cosima, letting the peaceful drowsiness overtake her.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's extremely bad form to not update in so damn long. A few more chapters of plotless smut ahead as an apology.

Cosima broke into consciousness in a bleary daze; a smattering of light kisses dusting along the back of her neck, awoken from her all too distinct fantasy of having a gorgeous French goddess riding her madly, barely making out the moonlight shining through the parted curtains in the familiar room. She vaguely remembered her last few minutes of peaceful bliss as she melted into a relaxed slumber. Her mind slowly engaged in the sensations overtaking her body. She felt a set of oh-so soft lips making their way from the base of her back, up the column of her spine to the sensitive skin of her neck when she realized that her fantasy was indeed a reality, and there was, in fact, a beautiful woman making her way slowly up her back, dusting soft kisses and trailing the back of her knuckles over every sensitive inch of skin available.   
  
“Co-si-ma,” the goddess in question whispered, making her name sound practically pornographic. “Are you awake?”  
  
“Mmm yeah I’m getting there. What time is it?”  
  
“It is either very early or very late, depending on your definition.”  
  
The brunette’s fog cleared slightly and she realized the reason for her wake up call.  
  
“Oh right, yeah, I’ll just grab my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair,” she groped blindly to find her glasses on the bedside table. She struggled to wake up and get out of the awkward situation that was clearly “post-sex regret.”  
  
“That’s not why I woke you, ma cherie…” The blonde captured Cosima’s wrist to turn her face-to-face and held her gently by her chin so that their eyes met.  
  
The brunette slowly understood the implication of Delphine’s words and couldn’t help when a smirk overtook her face.   
  
“So you couldn’t wait until morning to have your way with me, Cormier?”   
  
The blonde blushed furiously, but mustered enough courage to look her directly in the eyes and said, “I did not get my turn.. like I asked.”  
  
“Demanded, more like,” Cosima grinned. She pulled the blonde close as she slipped a bare thigh between her legs, delighted by the wetness she encountered. She rocked against the blonde, now fully awake and aware of the breathy groans she elicited.   
  
“Cosimaaaa, please let me—“ she gasped as a particularly good angle interrupted her train of thought.  
  
“Let you do what?” the brunette teased.   
  
“Let me… Umph. Let me fuck you, please,” she finally managed to blurt out as Cosima decreased her pace and pulled slightly away.  
  
The cheshire grin that had been firmly in place since realizing Delphine’s intentions changed almost immediately to a less cocky, but equally excited look of amazement when she felt the blonde roll them over and pin her to the bed. Now in control, she lowered her hips into the brunette,  her arms pinned over her head while she found a new friction and made contact by rolling her thigh gently into her center.  
  
“Delphiiiiine,” the brunette found it inexplicably irritating that it was now her turn to whine, made into a begging heap of moans in a little less than 30 seconds. She noted that her study buddy slash friend slash amazing, naked lover was a fast learner and in all likelihood, she would soon be driving her mad.  
  
Cosima nearly lost it as the blonde’s right hand trailed down her arms, lightly grazing the swell of her breasts, down her torso, over the jut of her hipbone and her fingertips marked lazy circles at the juncture of hip and leg.   
  
“Delphine, please,” the brunette bucked her hips forward in a failed attempt at releasing the tension building between her legs.  
  
The blonde suddenly turned shy, and murmured, “Can you show me, mon ami?”  
  
Cosima wasted no time in capturing her hand and interlacing their fingers, quickly bringing them up to place a soft kiss on her fingertips before gradually leading them down the length of her body, ending with them on her swollen clit. She circled their woven hands expertly over her swollen flesh, her eyes clamped shut, totally overcome with pleasure as Delphine’s fingertips on her sensitive clit.  
  
After a few moments of stroking, Cosima bucked forward, needing a specific release of the pressure building inside her. She softly whimpered for Delphine and guided two of the blonde’s fingers inside her slick center.   
  
“Is this okay?” she let out.  
  
“Oh god yes,” the blonde groaned, feeling the intensity of the heated, wet folds beneath her fingertips, a sensation unmatched in her memory.   
  
Delphine was totally engrossed with the sight before her; her gorgeous lover arching her back, lifting her hips to grind wildly against her hand. All brain function left her other than that was she fucking Cosima— her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her and she knew there was nowhere she would rather be.  
  
She was broken from her slack-jawed adoration when Cosima brought a hand up to gently pinch and tug at her own nipple. The blonde realized she could do more than simply fuck, she could be a willing participant in Cosima’s complete pleasure. She leaned forward to trace the underside of her breast with her tongue, slowly licking upward to capture the unengaged nipple in her mouth. The new angle pressed her fingers deeper into the now cursing and groaning brunette. Something clicked in Delphine as she watched how responsive Cosima was to her thrusting fingers and nips along her skin. She rocked her hips, further propelling her fingers deep into the brunette’s center, pulsing long, heated strokes against rough skin, fingers sliding wildly. She was completely enamored with Cosima’s complete pleasure; the brunette’s eyes screwed shut, one hand nearly splintering the headboard, her legs wrapped firmly around the blonde’s hips, heels guiding deeper and deeper thrusts. Delphine felt a tightening around her fingers, and a string of curses before Cosima collapsed, completely satiated and exhausted. She pressed enthusiastic, but tired kisses along the blonde’s neck.   
  
“Holy shit. I did not know you’d be that good at that,” she managed to whisper. “You are a fast learner.”  
  
“I had an excellent teacher,” Delphine teased.   
  
“Do you know the saying, ‘Practice makes perfect’?” Cosima shot back.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Probably a three to four parter with the mature situation in the final chapters. 
> 
> Annnnd I was mortified to find I posted an unedited early draft on accident so a few glaring mistakes were fixed. Edits and suggestions welcome; please help me avoid future embarrassment.


End file.
